


Morning Rush

by Yozora



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora/pseuds/Yozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lockon is still fighting to keep his eyes open as he and Tieria stand in a crowded subway, struggling to stay upright in the constant press of bodies around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU.

Lockon is still fighting to keep his eyes open as he and Tieria stand in a crowded subway, struggling to stay upright in the constant press of bodies around them. Their bodies are pushed tightly against each other by the lack of space, Tieria's chest pressing snugly against Lockon's as the taller boy's free arm wraps around Tieria's back, his other hand holding onto the leather handle hanging from the ceiling to keep them steady. Tieria's own hands are resting loosely on Lockon's hips for support, occasionally twitching in annoyance as people shove against him, pushing into his personal space.

Anxiously Lockon shifts his feet as the train keeps standing still, glancing down to check his watch and taking note of the displeased look on Tieria's face from the corner of his eye. With a reassuring smile he leans down to press a kiss on the crown of to the shorter boy's head. "We'll be there in time, hey", he murmurs into the silky purple hair, his free hand smoothing over Tieria's back in slow, comforting circles.

Tieria makes a small, noncommittal sound at the back of his throat, unconsciously biting his lower lip in obvious agitation as he shifts restlessly in Lockon's hold.

After a few moments the train lurches forward and starts moving, causing Tieria to let out a small sigh of relief as he sags slightly against Lockon, his forehead coming to rest lightly on the taller boy's shoulder.

Caressing the curve of Tieria's lower back gently, Lockon leans his head back and closes his eyes. "You know", he grumbles, before he is interrupted by a massive yawn, "living on campus last year definitely had its advantages. I'd give anything to have that extra half an hour of sleep in the morning."

Tieria scoffs and Lockon can feel him rolling his eyes. "If you actually took the time to sleep instead of bothering me all night, you wouldn't be so tired."

Lockon lets out a laugh, his hand straying lower on the slender back to toy with the waistband of Tieria's school uniform pants. "What can I do, you're hot when you beg."

Tieria's head shoots up from Lockon's shoulder, his eyes wide and a blush of mortification warming his cheeks. "You-- This-- I never begged!"

"That's not how I remember it", Lockon chuckles, ignoring the curious heads turning their way and winking teasingly at Tieria before using his free hand to take hold of the shorter boy's jaw and tilting it up to claim the protesting mouth in a deep kiss.

At first Tieria shoves indignantly against Lockon, his flustered retort reduced to an incoherent sputter, but soon relaxes and starts returning the kiss, his hands fisting Lockon's uniform jacket as the taller boy's tongue rubs against his.

Suddenly a loud wolf-whistle sounds from one of the other passengers, causing Tieria to stiffen against Lockon and abruptly pull away from the kiss. The taller boy only smirks, raising his eyebrow and giving Tieria a look, as if he'd just proved something.

Tieria groans, smacking Lockon on the arm and burying his face in the crook of the taller boy's neck to hide his blush. "Jerk."

Lockon only laughs and hugs Tieria closer.


End file.
